Lost and Found
by Kythen
Summary: Kind of AU. Nine years ago, the Tenth Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, vanished from Namimori with his mother. Nine years later, the guardians have been assembled and a lure has been set to bring him back, by all means. DISCONTINUED
1. Auditioning for a Part, or is it?

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did. But then, I don't.

**Chapter 1:** Auditioning for a Part, or is it?

* * *

"Next. Number 27, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The smooth female voice of the receptionist called out from the front of a nervous looking group of people. The group consisted of a large number of fairly good looking young males and females, who were fervently memorizing scripts, singing softly or just, panicking.

From amongst the group of seated people, a young man, heavily dressed in coats, a hat and sunglasses stood up and followed the receptionist as she led him to a elegant door set in the front of the room.

"Erm… Sawada-san?" The receptionist stopped him as he placed a gloved hand on the door handle. The young man looked towards her direction as she gestured towards her the top of her head and her eyes. He grinned and removed his hat, placing it in her hands. Long strands of dark orange hair flowed down from his short spiky hairstyle. The girl gaped at him with shock and fangirlism awe. Tilting his sunglasses downwards, he eyed her with amber eyes.

"Thank you," he paused, gaze traveling towards her nametag. "Haru-san."

With that, he pushed the door open and left the young receptionist blinking after him.

_**--**_

"Number 27, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Asked the auditor in a bored voice, his head buried in his arms on the table.

"Yes."

"Talent?" The female auditor continued for her partner, who appeared to be asleep, eyes not looking up from the pile of notes she was sorting through.

"I don't know." Tsuna admitted, smiling slightly, as he pulled his sunglasses off, folding them and placing them carefully in an inner coat pocket.

For the first time since he entered, both the auditors looked up at him. The male auditor, who appeared to only in his teens, grinned at Tsuna and sat up, leaning back in his chair slightly. The woman smiled and pushed her stack of notes aside, pulling a single sheet from somewhere in the middle of the pile. The name on it was highlighted in bright neon yellow.

"Well," she laced her hands before her and propped her chin on them. "Do whatever you like then. You may begin."

_**--**_

Five minutes later, Tsuna was sitting in an entirely different room, waiting for the second round of the auditions to begin. The room was emptier and more comfortable than the previous waiting room, he noted absently. It seemed that those who passed the first round get treated better than those who didn't.

Another man sat a few seats away from him. He was looking straight ahead of him, however, in his peripheral sight, Tsuna could see the other, glancing at him every now and then.

Finally, Tsuna got annoyed. The next time the man's gaze slid over, he shot a look straight back. At first, the other's eyes widened with shock at being noticed then the corners of his eyes crinkled up with amusement.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." The brunette laughed and extended a friendly hand out. "Nice to finally meet you."

_Huh?_

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna replied, shaking Yamamoto's hand firmly.

Yamamoto grinned.

_**--**_

"This round of auditioning will be a _friendly_ fighting match." A woman paced the ground in front of them, almost army-like. 'Them' consisted of a group of six young men and women, Tsuna included. However, Yamamoto wasn't amongst them.

_Wonder where he went…_ Deep in thought, he didn't notice the auditor snap out a hand to whack him on the head. Literally knocked out of his thoughts, he stared dumbly at the scarred face of the auditor. She glared back.

"Now as I was saying, before Sawada here interrupted with his daydreaming, each of you will be paired up with one of our auditors there." She waved a hand vaguely in the direction of a shadowed corner. Gulping sounds and nervous laughs were heard from the group of auditionees.

"Begin!" She barked out and pulled back, seemingly melting into the shadows.

_Did I accidentally sign up for a 'Naruto' audition instead? I swear she could be a ninja or something…_ Tsuna wondered, amused. His amusement turned to fear one of the auditors left the shadows and headed in his direction. _Oh shit…_

Twirling his weapons expertly, the man gave a savage grin before lashing out at his head with a deadly strike. Tsuna ducked as the weapon sunk deep into the wall behind him.

"What the hell is that?" He yelled as he rolled away from under his attacker. Glancing around, he saw that the rest of the auditionees were in the same situation as him, except less dangerous. Barely any of them were managing to escape from the endless attacks.

"They're called tonfas." A voice said from behind him before metal struck his back ruthlessly.

Tsuna moved with the hit, trying to lessen the impact and spun around quickly, just in time to see one of the 'tonfas' heading towards him. He ducked once more waiting for the other's arm to pass him. As it passed, Tsuna sidestepped and yanked his opponent's arm over, causing him to fly in the direction his tonfa struck just now.

However, being experienced in combat, his opponent merely flipped with the movement and faced Tsuna in a matter of seconds. He smirked. Tsuna flinched.

"Not too bad for a herbivore. Oh, by the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hibari." At the last syllable, Hibari suddenly disappeared and reappeared by Tsuna's side. A tonfa connected with the side of his head and another simultaneously striking him under his arm, sending him soaring across the room, past two pairs of fighting people and into a wall.

The crack that resounded in the air when Tsuna collided into the wall was deafening as everyone suddenly fell silent. All of the auditionees immediately scampered away from their respective opponents and headed for the door in a mad rush to get out first. The female auditor who had first spoken to the group sent a kick flying towards Hibari, which was promptly blocked with a tonfa.

"You _idiot_." She hissed, seething with rage. "You killed him. It took us so long just to find him and you have to kill him."

"He wouldn't die that easily if he really is the tenth—" He blocked another kick but missed a slap that landed on the right of his face. The force of it made his face snap to the left. Hibari blinked in mild surprise.

"Lal!" A voice came from where Tsuna was. The female auditor in the previous room was inspecting the unconscious man. "He's alive, barely."

"Get him to Infirmary, Bianchi." Lal ordered, "Let Shamal inspect him, I don't care if he doesn't treat men, make him!"

"Roger that." Bianchi gave a rather evil smirk, pulling Tsuna down from the wall. An impressive human shaped imprint was left on the wall, where Tsuna was previously. Bianchi whistled. "You have got to frame that up, Lal."

Lal Mirch glared.

Bianchi got the message. Whipping out a communicator with one hand, the other pulling Tsuna into a sitting position, she spoke into it commandingly.

"Hayato? Get your ass up here now."

_**--**_

"This is the Tenth?" A silver haired man asked incredulously, running through the corridors with Tsuna slung over a shoulder.

"Yup." Bianchi confirmed, striding alongside her brother.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed. "I expected someone less… girlier."

Bianchi giggled. "He's cute, that's beyond _my_ expectations. Anyway, he managed to get Hibari to stumble when they were fighting."

"Ohh. That's quite an accomplishment for an untrained man." Gokudera said with new respect, as he transferred Tsuna's limp body from his shoulder to his arms, supporting the back of his knees and his neck. "Anyway, sis, how are we going to introduce the idea of the mafia to him? He still thinks that this is only a audition which he signed up for."

"Well, Hayato, the higher ups will have a plan." Bianchi smiled at her younger brother. "Oh, and I noticed something."

"What?"

"You're not falling sick even though I haven't covered any part of my face."

Gokudera paled, turned green and lunged for the nearest bin.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic ever so please review and tell me how it was. Thank you for reading it! -bows-

**Reference for Tsuna TYL:**

knightcat(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Reborn-10-Tsuna-72477702

10721(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/the-eye-86987897


	2. Introduction to the Vongola,the hard way

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed, disclaimed and disclaimed. (Damn.)

**Chapter 2:** Introduction to the Vongola, the hard way!

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered was being smashed into a wall. Not a very happy memory. Feeling something dig into his side, he decided to open his eyes to see what it was.

A pair of mismatched eyes stared back at him.

Tsuna promptly shut his eyes again and turned his back on the person beside him.

"It's all a dream, it's all a dream—" He muttered, repeatedly trying to convince himself. It ended in failure as arms slid around him and pulled him close against the other person.

Tsuna froze.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" In an attempt to get away from the person, he somehow managed to trip over the bed sheets and land in a tangle of them on the floor. Sharp pain lanced through his ribs and he found himself on his back admiring the ceiling.

_It's very clean…_ He thought dazedly as an amused face looked down at him from the bed, obstructing his view of the ceiling.

"Whoops sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The man smiled what he clearly thought to be a winning smile.

Unable to move, courtesy of his assumed cracked rib(s), Tsuna glared at him from the floor.

The man got up from the bed lazily, draping his legs over the edge of the bed one at a time. After what seemed to be forever, he got of the bed and bent down beside Tsuna. When he gripped the younger man's arm, it was yanked away. Furious amber eyes met his amused mismatched ones.

"Don't touch me," Tsuna managed to hiss out, over the pain in his ribs. "Pervert."

"Nonono. Not 'pervert', my name is Mukuro Rokudo. Nice to meet you too." With that, he slid his hands under Tsuna, not caring if he liked it or not, and lifted him up easily.

Tsuna winced in pain as he (uselessly) attempted to thrash against the person carrying him. It was futile; the only thing accomplished being his ribs hurting more. Mukuro, or whatever he called himself, then turned towards the bed and dropped him onto the bed unceremoniously. An ominous sounding crack came from Tsuna's ribs and he immediately blacked out.

Mukuro chuckled and leaned over the unconscious Tsuna, brushing surprisingly gentle lips over his cheek.

"Sleep well, soon-to-be Tenth Vongola boss. You'll have chaos when you wake up."

--

"Two broken ribs, multiple cuts and bruises, concussion" Lal paused to glare at Hibari, who merely stared right back. "And a damaged wall. I want to press charges against this man!" She told a portrait hanging on the wall, slamming her hands down onto the table and pointing an accusing finger at Hibari. A cup on the table waltzed off the table and clattered to the ground.

"Just sort it out in an EXTREME fight!!" Ryohei suggested as he made his way to the door, a stack of files and paper in his hands.

"Che, Lawn Head. All you know is how to fight." Another voice said from behind a large pile of paperwork covering his desk. The only thing they could see was a tuft of silver hair sticking out from behind all the paper.

"Then how would _you_ solve it, Octopus Head?!" Ryohei shouted back into the office, having heard his idea doubted.

Pausing in whatever what he was doing previously, Gokudera stood up and smirked knowingly, "There are lots of ways, like approaching the boss for his opinion."

"The 'boss' was the one he attacked, you idiot." Lal stated flatly, interrupting them before it became an all-out fight, which happened often enough.

"What?! Hibari was the one who did that?" Gokudera lighted the cigarette he had been chewing on (Ryohei: "Oi! No smoking in here!") and brought several dynamites close to it. "Forget Lal, I'll take out that disrespectful bastard on my own—"

"Lal Mirch?" a dusty speaker, from somewhere in the corner of an abandoned table, suddenly crackled into life.

Everyone stared at the small electronic machine. The last time it had been used was about… five years ago.

Lal rushed over and fiddled with it as Gokudera dug into a drawer beside him. Ryohei put the stack he was carrying down on the floor, staring at the speaker wonderingly

"Catch." Gokudera emerged from behind his desk and threw a small headset microphone at Lal, who deftly caught it and attached it to the speaker.

"I'm listening." She answered. The other people in the office crowded around her, waiting for a reply from the speaker.

"CIAOSSU!" The speaker boomed. Gokudera and Ryohei frantically waved at Lal, silently asking her to lower down the volume.

"I have received orders from the Ninth about the recently located Tenth Vongola boss." The voice continued in a more normal volume, the volume control on the speaker having been turned down.

"And?"

"You are to inform him of the circumstances we are in and introduce him to the Vongola. I will be flying over from Italy in a week or so, but he needs to be trained in the meantime. Ask Mukuro to get the required bullets from 'there' and begin training Sawada. Are you clear about your orders?"

Lal was stunned. Likewise for the other three. Hadn't the previous orders been to _slowly_ introduce the idea of the Vongola and the mafia to Tsunayoshi?

"Lal Mirch?"

"What about previous orders?" she inquired after recovering from her brief shock.

"Overwritten."

"Understood, Reborn."

--

The second time he woke up, a pretty young woman's face blurred in and out of his vision.

_I must have died and gone to Heaven…_ He thought admiring her delicate features. _She's so pretty…_

"Sawada-san? Are you awake?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern at dazed look on Tsuna's face.

"Yeah…" Tsuna attempted to sit up; wincing as the pain in his ribs cruelly told him that he was still amongst the living. "Ouch! Where am I? And who are you?"

The young woman, who he assumed was a nurse, smiled happily back at him and helped him as he arranged himself as comfortably as possible against the back of his bed. Once that was done, she moved away from him and sat down on a chair beside his bed.

"You're in our company's infirmary and my name is Kyoko—"

**BAM!** The door slammed open and a mob of people swarmed in, led by the female auditor with the scars around her face. Amongst the people, he caught sight of his new friend, Yamamoto, who gave him a peace sign before looking away. He also caught sight of the scary guy who had caused him to end up like this, Hibari, or whatever his name was.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the fearsome looking woman looked down at him from where she standing, her tone sharp and commanding.

"H-hai?" Tsuna mentally eep-ed and tried not to look scared or anything.

"We are going to tell you everything about us, and you." She signaled the six people and they dragged chairs from the sides of the room, settling down around his bed. "Please leave us, Kyoko-san." She nodded to the nurse standing over him.

Kyoko nodded, a worried expression on her face, and hurried out of the room.

--

"Nine years ago, you and your mother disappeared from Namimori, masking your trail well. We did not manage to find you. However, we did the next best thing; we located the six Guardians." She motioned to the people seated around him.

They all lifted a hand, a similar ring glinting on their fingers.

"Your Guardians."

Tsuna blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, are the Tenth Vongola boss, heir of the most powerful mafia group in the world."

Tsuna reeled in shock. Then he laughed.

"You got to be kidding me." He gasped out in between laughs. "Mafia? Boss? Vongola? That's plain ridiculous."

He didn't notice the hostile glare shot at him. However, he did notice the flying dynamite heading towards him and pulled out what looked to be a metal pole from under him, to the surprise of the other seven. Catching the dynamite with the pole, he whacked it neatly out of the nearby window, where it exploded harmlessly in mid-air some distance away.

The room was silent as all gazes fixed on Tsuna. The silver haired man, who had thrown the dynamite, stared at him incredulously, his jaw dropping open and his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"Homerun." Yamamoto whistled, breaking the silence.

"Where did you get that?" The silver haired male demanded, straight after Yamamoto had spoken. His expression had changed from shocked to respectful.

Tsuna pointed to his bed frame reluctantly, where a pole was missing from the structure. He didn't want to take out his temporarily weapon but it had been reflex when he saw something dangerous heading towards him.

"Are you expecting to get attacked in here?" A woman asked next, one eye covered with an eyepatch. The other eye was filled with curiosity.

"Umm… Protection against a pervert." He replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"A pervert?"

Tsuna nodded. "He looked kind of like you, actually." He added, upon taking a closer look at her.

The six, not including Hibari, exchanged exasperated glances.

"Talking about me now, are we?" A voice drawled from beside Tsuna.

Eyes wide in a mixture of anger and fear, the bedridden man turned towards the voice, the metal pole flying out of his hand and striking the wall where Mukuro had been a second ago.

Mukuro reappeared, unscathed beside the purple haired woman. She scooted over to let him share the chair she was sitting on.

"Scary." He smiled, half-mockingly at Tsuna, who looked as if he was ready to throw something else at him.

"Pervert! Don't come near me again!" He yelled back, turning slightly red.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Lal sighed, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Why, I merely slept with him—" He never did complete his sentence as a wave of voices filled the room.

"You what?!"

"How could you?!"

"What the hell?!"

"You did not!"

"_Silence_." That was Hibari. He brandished his tonfas at everyone in the room. "If this room gets any more crowded or noisier, I will bite everyone to death."

Instead of the reaction he used to get from everyone nine years ago, where everyone would slowly back away from him, he got the new unfazed reaction of the people nine years later.

"You bastard! Wanna fight now?!" The fuse of a dynamite hissed as it came in contact with a cigarette. Beside him, boxes were taken out and opened, the different flames lighting up the room. In a matter of seconds, practically everyone was holding up a weapon of some sort.

Lal face palmed herself. She had intended to slowly break it to the poor kid about all these stuff but due to circumstances, it seemed that there was no choice but to explain what was going on.

Turning to Tenth Vongola boss, she stopped herself from whatever she wanted to say and stared. The scared reaction she expected from him was not there. Instead, he had a calmly interested face on as he watched the chaos happening around him.

Lal Mirch grinned. She would have fun training him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah! The second chapter's finally up! Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorited and alerted! Keep 'em coming!

And suggest some pairings too. Would you support 6927?


	3. That Guy Looks Familiar…

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer:** -Insert witty disclaimer here-

**Chapter 3:** That Guy Looks Familiar…

* * *

_Ah. Looks like rain…_ Tsuna looked up at the sky above him, recognizing the big gray clouds that drifted lazily across the sky as rain clouds. Sure enough, there was the unusual smell of coming rain on in the air.

He sighed and walked faster.

After bandaging him up, the fierce woman — Lal Mirch, was it? — shoved him out of the building, telling him to return back tomorrow in the morning.

Tsuna gingerly touched his shirt where the bandages covered his chest. It didn't hurt that much now. He reckoned that there was no need to tell his mother, who would probably threaten to sue them.

_Why did we move from Namimori then?_ He wondered, remembering what Lal Mirch had told him.

_"Nine years ago, you and your mother disappeared from Namimori, masking your trail well…"_

Had his mother known something about this, the mafia, Vongola and everything?

Stopping at the front gate of his house, Tsuna rested a hand on the wall, panting from the returning ache in his side. The brisk walk home had taken a greater toil on his body than expected.

He barely managed to stumble to his front door and collapse against it, turning the door simultaneously. The door swung open, depositing him on the floor with a loud thump.

"Tsu-kun? Is that you?" The light cheerful voice of his mother called from the kitchen. Judging from the aromatic scents wafting out, she must have been preparing dinner when he came home.

"H-hai, kaa-san!" His ribs were burning. Closing his eyes, he pushed back the overwhelming pain and mustered up some more energy to add, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" she responded immediately to this routine.

Tsuna waited, praying that she wouldn't come out. When she didn't, he slowly, painstakingly dragged himself to the staircase, muttering curses under his breath.

"Damn you, Hibari person. I'm gonna break your ribs next time and see how you like it…"

--

The next day, when he arrived at the building, the same receptionist welcomed him with a cheery smile.

"I kept your hat for you, Sawada-san." She passed it to him as she led him through the long corridors of the building.

Tsuna took it from her, somewhat happy that she had kept it. "Thank you." They stopped at a door, after walking through what seemed like the entire level.

Haru placed a hand on the door handle and turned back to face him. "You're welcome. We have reached our destination." She flung the doors open dramatically.

Inside the room, there were four people, all dressed in suits, seated along a long conference table. Sunlight shone through the glass windows, which served as the walls, and reflected off the table's glass surface.

Tsuna was mesmerized by the professional look they gave.

"Haru! What did we say about opening the doors gently?" a sharp voice broke through the trance he was in.

"Sorry, Lal-san! I'll be leaving now!" Haru pushed Tsuna in and slammed the doors close.

Caught unaware by the force of her push, he skidded a few steps forward and fell down facedown onto the carpeted floor. It was extremely embarrassing.

The nearest person to him, Hibari, pulled him up by the back of his shirt and shoved him into the chair opposite him with an irked look on his face. Tsuna glared at him. Hibari stared back coldly,

"Sawada!" Lal barked, breaking their silent cold war. "You're pathetic."

Tsuna was speechless with growing rage.

Lal noted the anger in his eyes with well-concealed interest and changed her tone. "We're going to show you something before we start your training program. Look at the screen before you."

The other woman in the room stood up and pressed a switch on the wall; Tsuna recognized her as one of the Guardians he had met yesterday. The windows darkened, blocking out most of the light, and a screen rolled down from the ceiling. An image was projected onto it and, as Lal pressed a button on a remote, it moved.

It showed an unknown man standing in the middle of a training room. The man's face was not shown clearly but Tsuna could see that his eyes were closed. His blurred face looked oddly familiar. There was something that looked like a flame on his forehead, blending in with his spiky orange hair, the exact same color as his own.

Several people then appeared in the room, surrounding the man. Upon further inspection, Tsuna realized that they were not real people, but robots of some sort. They moved at incredibly high speeds and wielded various weapons, which made a very dangerous combination.

As they advanced on the man, his eyes snapped open, surveying the robots coolly with calm amber eyes. Then flames flared out from the gloves he wore and he was gone in a flash of orange flame. He reappeared beside his first target, dispatching it with a swift blow to the neck, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor. Ducking another robot's strike, he spun around quickly and grabbed its face.

Tsuna watched in fascination as the flames flared out and ice began forming around its head. Before its head was completely frozen, the man swung its body around, just in time to block the bullets fired at him. When the gunfire stopped, he threw the motionless body to the floor and stood with his legs spaced apart and a hand faced towards the rest of the robots, the other hand positioned the same way on his other side.

A burst of flame flared out from his palm, burning all the robots before him to crisp.

It was then Lal paused the video, the entire scene frozen on the screen.

Tsuna turned towards her with an indignant look on his face, wanting to watch the video to the end. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, she interrupted him.

"Do you recognize that man, Sawada?" she asked, her eyes fixed on him, but they were unfocused, as if she was looking at someone else.

Tsuna squinted at the screen. The man's face was too blurred to make out his features properly. He shook his head.

Lal zoomed in on the face and sharpened it using her remote.

"Now do you recognize him?"

Tsuna found himself staring at, well, himself.

"What the…?" he spluttered out. "I did not… That isn't… That's impossible." He finally settled down on a phrase.

"That _is_ you." She insisted.

"Tell me, Tsunayoshi, do you believe in alternate dimensions?" Mukuro interjected, waving a dismissive hand to stop Lal from continuing.

Tsuna would have laughed, if not for the memory of what happened the previous time he did in this kind of situation. Instead, he shook his head, letting a careful amused expression onto his face.

"That is impossible. Alternate dimensions are just fantasies and stuff of an overactive mind."

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Then how do you explain that?" he waved a hand in the direction of the screen."

The younger man didn't reply, but a flicker of doubt crossed his face.

Mukuro stood up and faced him, his hand going to his right eye. "I think it's better if I showed you." He removed his hand from his eye; there was the number 'zero' in it.

As Tsuna stared into the eye, he saw his surroundings melt away from around him, leaving him with Mukuro and the other woman in an empty space. There was no floor or ceiling, everything was blank.

"This is the space between dimensions." The woman spoke in a hushed tone, her uncovered eye glittering unnervingly. "There is no here or there, no past and present, there is only a void."

She turned towards Mukuro and walked a few steps towards him, and when she reached him, she disappeared into him.

Seeing Tsuna's expression, Mukuro smiled and explained, "Chrome is unable to stay awake in this space for too long, therefore she has to sleep. She actually could just stay in the normal realm, but she believes that she must help me with the explanation of this place."

The explanation made no sense to Tsuna, but Mukuro didn't care. He waved a hand at the space between them and a scene appeared in under them. It was the exact same scene as the one he had seen in the video, where Lal Mirch had paused the video.

The man, that was supposed to be him, finished off the last robot with a stronger burst of flame from his hand. His flame then grew smaller until it was barely more than a glow in his gloves, and he looked up, straight at them.

"Hello Mukuro. I see that you have brought my other self with you today." The smooth boyish voice that came from him was unmistakably Tsuna's.

* * *

**A/N:** I know now that most of you would be going, "This alternate dimensions thing is overused!" or "Alternate dimensions _again_?!". But please stick with me! The main story is going to be focused on this Tsuna, the one that appeared in the first chapter and everything. The Tsuna in the end that they visit is the one that's supposed to be in the original manga/anime. Got it?

Read and review! Thank you!


	4. Speaking to Tsuna

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer:** -Refer to previous disclaimers please-

**Chapter 4:** Speaking to Tsuna

* * *

"Why do we have to wait here while only those few people go and receive Juudaime? I mean, Lal, Chrome and maybe even Hibari are alright, but why that stupid long haired Pineapple Head?!"

The silver haired half Italian and half Japanese ranting in both languages was promptly ignored as the other two men in the office continued with their work, the rustling of the papers soon taking over the silence of the room. Where they got all these reports, no one actually knew. Heck, they didn't even know what half these reports meant.

"Shut up and get back to your work, Octopus Head." The oldest man of the three in the office, by two years, didn't even bother looking up. "As Mukuro's the only one who can travel through these dimension places, he's the only one that can show Sawada the other Sawada."

"Whoa, Ryohei-nii**(1)**, your memory improved!" Yamamoto shouted from his desk across the room.

Ryohei held up a slip of paper between two fingers proudly. "I wrote it down."

"Arghh!" Gokudera threw up his hands in frustration. A stack of reports, perched precariously at the edge of his table, leaned over and toppled right off, causing the various files and miscellaneous papers to spread out across the room.

Gokudera's right eye twitched in annoyance; the other two just sighed and went to help him.

While picking up the scattered reports, a file with URGENT stamped on its cover caught their eyes. Yamamoto, who was the closest to it, picked it up and flicked it open, scanning through it quickly. His eyebrows furrowed.

"It's the Millefiore, again." He responded to the other two's inquiring looks. "They're attacking the Tomaso family this time."

"Tomaso…" Gokudera paused in his stacking. "That Longchamp fellow's family?"

Ryohei nodded gravely. "They're picking off our allies."

--

Meanwhile in the space between the dimensions, Tsuna was speechless.

He never did believe in this sort of thing, dimensions and the like. But there was no doubt about it. The person staring back looked exactly like him, with the exception of the eyes and the hair. Where his own eyes were wide with disbelief, the other's eyes were calm, and slightly amused. Their hairstyle was similar too, only that the other Tsuna's hair was shorter.

"You—"

"Hi—"

Both Tsunas spoke at the same time in startlingly alike voices. Silence followed after the first word, both waiting for the other to continue.

Mukuro gave an exaggerated sigh as the two Tsunas lapsed into silence. "I know your voices and all sound so lovely and all together that it stunned the both of you, but would you both just get on with it? Lal Mirch will kill me if I'm not back with Tsunayoshi—" Interrupting himself, he abruptly left them, strolling back into the empty space between the dimensions.

"Um. So, hi?" The Tsuna in the other dimension attempted to restart the conversation. "You obviously know who I am so let's cut to the chase, I suppose Lal and the Guardians at your side have already informed you of your situation?" he chattered on nervously.

The other Tsuna, who was staring blankly at the one that was talking, realized that he was supposed to give an answer of some sort and nodded.

The mafia boss smiled in reply. "That makes my job so much easier. Ok, listen carefully, er… Tsuna. Everything is probably new to you and you feel like you can't manage it, am I right?"

A nod.

"Well, I'm going to explain everything to you. Firstly, the dimensions. You know what are those, different worlds and the rest. All the dimensions are the same, with just a few differences here and there. So in this dimension, while I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, am already a mafia boss, you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, have _just_ had your first contact with the Vongola. Secondly, the reason why they need you, now in particular, is that major events in a dimension usually occur in other dimensions, and we have a hunch that a major one is coming. One that would be so serious that the Vongola of all dimensions will need their bosses to be at the helm to lead them."

"Wait." Tsuna waved his hands in the air to get the other Tsuna to stop rattling off his explanation. "You mean _I_ have to lead _them_, those 'Guardians' or whatever they're called?"

"And the rest of the Vongola." The other Tsuna supplied helpfully.

"Well, what if I…" Tsuna's throat tightened and he cleared it to continue speaking. "I don't want to get involved with this and all. I mean, this is… you know."

"I do know. I experienced the same as you when I was only fourteen years old."

Tsuna's mouth dropped open slightly as the other Tsuna adjusted his gloves, eyes shadowed by his hair. Then, he looked up and smiled a sweet smile, one that Tsuna was familiar with. "Will you accept your responsibility then, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I am you, and you are me, so if I can do it… then so can you."

"I—"

"Tenth!" a shout came from somewhere around them, interrupting the solemn atmosphere. The violent slamming of a door followed by the dropping of that door onto the floor made both Tsunas wince as they looked around for the source of all the noise.

"I think it's from my side." The Tsuna in the other dimension apologized and turned to face someone.

From where he was standing in the space above them, he had a bird's eye view of what happened. He saw a silver haired man, who he recognized as a Guardian, run to Tsuna, his words coming out so fast that he was barely understandable.

"It's the Millefiore, Tenth! They're attacking the Tomaso family!"

His boss's face went pale with shock and concern. He then pulled the front of Gokudera's collar, so that the Guardian was dragged closer, and whispered somethingin his ear, his lips moving frantically.

After he finished talking, he released his grip on Gokudera's shirt. Gokudera moved away and started to bow before catching his boss's eye and stopping himself in mid bow. Looking embarrassed, he dashed out of the doorway, stepping over the door in the process. His barked orders echoed down the corridors.

"He's my (self-proclaimed) right hand man." Tsuna explained to the other, turning back to face him, his face still worried. "Now back to what I was talking about."

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun, but I'll have to interrupt you here." Mukuro ambled back into the scene, having returned from his walk. "It's time to go back. Oh, and by the way, would you be so kind as to give me the Dying Will pills? We require it for his training."

The Tenth Vongola of the other dimension nodded absently, looking slightly crestfallen, and picked a small container off the floor. He tossed it up, where it was caught swiftly by Mukuro.

Mukuro placed a hand over his heart in a sign of respect and tilted his body forward slightly in a half bow. "_Arrivederci, Vongola_."

He waved a hand over the space where the Vongola boss was looking up at them and it became a black space.

"Let's go back, Tsunayoshi-kun."

--

When they returned, they found Lal standing in front of their previously frozen bodies, arms crossed threateningly and foot tapping impatiently.

"So." There was barely suppressed anger in her voice. "You both finally decide to return."

"Hello there, Lal Mirch." Mukuro didn't miss a beat as he tried to sling a friendly arm around the seething woman. She twisted his arm painfully.

To Tsuna's surprise, the arm disintegrated into mist as his real arm appeared at his side.

"If that thing was real, I would have broken it." Lal informed him, with a thin smile.

Mukuro patted her shoulder. "I know you could." Then he took her hand and placed something in her open palm. "Here the Dying Will pills. Train him to your heart's content."

Smirking to himself, he left the room, his female lookalike following after him.

Lal muttered something that sounded like, "Disrespectful egoist." and beckoned Hibari over from where he was sitting. The man stood up and walked over to her side, yawning widely.

"You heard what Mukuro said. Train him to your heart's content." Then she faced Tsuna, who had been ignored for the past few minutes. "You there. Catch."

She flung the container to him, her arm a blur as she swung it. Tsuna eep-ed and raised a palm to his face before it could hit his face. It thwacked neatly into his palm and was trapped there as he closed his fingers over it.

Lal Mirch's mouth turned up slightly at the corners as she turned to leave. Over her shoulder, she said, "Keep it with you at all times. If I ever find out that you lost it, you're in for it, Sawada."

As she stepped out of the door, Tsuna felt a chill down his spine and he (wisely) decided to face the only remaining person in the room. The much too familiar tonfas smashed painfully into his chest, his ribs screaming in pain.

Tsuna collided with the wall feet first and pushed himself off it, landing shakily onto the floor. Hibari spun his tonfas, approaching him predator-like.

"Since time is limited due to the late arrival, we'll be doing the two activities as a single one. I'll be asking about your fighting history while fighting you. Please try to keep up, or you'll get bitten to death."

He struck.

* * *

**(1) Everyone thinks of Ryohei as a big brother, therefore calling him "Ryohei-nii". Don't misunderstand the use of "nii"!**

**A/N:** I will write a 182769 fic.


	5. Part of the Family

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer:** -Refer to previous disclaimers please-

**Chapter 5:** Part of the Family

* * *

An hour later saw Tsuna seated with his legs folded under him on the floor, beside a white haired man, who he had been informed was Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian. The person who he had fought earlier on was Hibari Kyouya, the Cloud Guardian.

_Isn't a cloud supposed to be soft or something, not violently strong?_ Tsuna thought, half-amused. The wounds all over his body had been courtesy of the Cloud Guardian; it was somewhat of a miracle that he was still alive. Even Hibari claimed it was a miracle, tossing him out of the conference room. The Sun Guardian had been waiting outside and immediately collected the injured Tsuna from the ground, dragging him off to a different practice room.

Judging from Ryohei's somewhat fierce appearance, Tsuna had assumed that he would get beaten up again, but this time just in a different way.

Surprisingly, he had been led to a Japanese style room, with two seat cushions on the tatami floor. Tsuna blinked at the peaceful looking scene. They weren't really going to fight in such a room, were they?

"Sawada." Tsuna turned to Ryohei, who promptly tossed a set of clothes at him. Tsuna fell to the floor from the force of the throw and his legs not being able to support him properly. As he struggled to get back on his feet, the clothes unfolded themselves and fell into a heap.

A yukata? Tsuna gingerly picked it up, wincing as he bent his very bruised back. Now he knew how an old man felt.

"Get changed into that before you can begin your training. The washroom's at the end of the corridor." Ryohei informed Tsuna, picking up his own set.

"But what kind of training needs a yukata?" Tsuna asked.

"Meditation."

--

Two hours later, Tsuna stumbled out of the room, nearly crashing through the delicate paper and wood sliding door. His legs had numbed after two hours of being sat on and could barely move. Tsuna wondered if there was another hidden training behind meditation, like training the blood circulation in the legs.

Along the corridors, his nose suddenly picked up the scent of food. He had never thought his nose to be sensitive, but apparently after being beaten up, his sense of hunger had sharpened it.

It led him through the corridors, where he finally stopped at an open door. He peeked inside cautiously. Two women were setting the dining table in the room, chatting excitedly to each other. Tsuna was wondering if he could go in when an arm grabbed him in a headlock and dragged him into the assumed kitchen.

"Hey girls," Yamamoto raised a hand in salute, the other arm still around Tsuna. "Is the food done?"

Kyoko, the nurse Tsuna had previously seen in the infirmary, nodded, gesturing to the seats near her. "We were about to call all of you." She told him with a smile.

"In fact, I'll call them now." The receptionist he recognized as Haru ran out of the door, waving to the two men as she passed them. "LUNCH'S READY!" she yelled, her powerful voice echoing through the corridors.

The sound of various doors opening and stomping feet followed soon after as a group of people filed in, moving over to the table and sitting down at their places. Lal Mirch was the last to come in, holding a dangerous looking cannon. She propped it down on the table, making the table shake, and stared straight at Tsuna.

"Eat." She told him, "You look like crap."

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. He slid into the seat opposite her and started shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could. The rest of the people around him watched in amazement as he made his way through the entire plate of food without stopping.

"Can I have seconds?" Tsuna gulped down the last of his food and stared mournfully at the female Guardian, who was sitting nearest to the pot of rice. Chrome nodded dazedly and filled up his plate again.

"Slow down, Sawada. You're going to choke if you continue at that kind of _extreme_ speed." Ryohei informed him, starting on his own plate of food.

Tsuna nodded and ate at a more reasonable pace. "Where do I go after this?" The question was directed at Lal Mirch.

"Me." Yamamoto answered cheerfully instead.

Lal nodded. "But first, go and sort out your room, you're staying her for a week until Re— your trainer comes."

Tsuna was aghast. "No way. Why? What about my mom?"

"You are a twenty-four year old man. There is no need to worry about your parents and the like." Lal looked up at him, "We'll drop by your house later to pick up your necessities but nothing more. And about the why part, it should be obvious. This is your family too, so shouldn't you stay with them for a while too at least?"

Tsuna fell silent for a while. "Oh."

The other people in the room watched this exchange with subtle interest, wondering who would be the one to concede. They were slightly disappointed to see their boss-in-training back down so fast; yet happy to find out he would be staying. It made things so much easier.

Finishing the rest of his food in silence, Tsuna excused himself and got Kyoko to guide him to his room.

--

Kyoko watched him anxiously as he entered the room. It was rather small and bare, due to it being the only unused room in the building. She could tell that he was unhappy, preferring to go home instead of staying at an unfamiliar place. She could relate to that, except that her brother was staying with her.

"Thanks." His voice broke through her thoughts and she stammered out a reply of some sort before hurrying out of the room.

Alone in the room, Tsuna flopped down onto his bed and pulled out his handphone from the sleeve of his yukata. There was a fresh set of shirt and jeans draped over the metal bar at the foot of his bed, but decided to change into that later. Besides, he should probably be taking a bath too, considering the amount of dirt and blood he had picked up during his fight with Hibari.

But for now, he punched in his home number onto the keypad of his handphone and listened to the dial tone for a while.

"_You have reached the Sawada household. We're not home yet, so please leave a message after the beep sound_." The recorded voice of his mother chimed into his ear.

**Beep!** "Um… Hello mom. I'll be er… staying over at my workplace for a week or so and I'll be collecting some stuff from home, so please don't worry about me…" his voice failed him for a while before he cleared his throat and croaked out, "Thanks. I love you, mom"

Tsuna let his hand fall limp beside him and stared up at the plain ceiling of the room. Somehow he was feeling kind of homesick, having never been away from home before. His mother and him had always been together for the past few years since their moving from Namimori.

He still didn't get why they moved though.

Resigning his tired self to the fact that some answers probably wouldn't get answers, he closed his eyes to settle down for a short nap.

--

Back in the Sawada household, Sawada Nana, mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi, returned home with several bags of groceries in her hands. She set them down on the kitchen table and noticed that there was a message on the home phone. Pressing a button on the phone, she started to put away the groceries.

"_Um… Hello mom._" The sound of her beloved son's voice made her smile. "_I'll be er… staying over at my workplace for a week or so and I'll be collecting some stuff from home, so please don't worry about me…_" There was silence at the other end for a while before Tsuna abruptly continued. "_Thanks. I love you, mom._"

The line went dead.

Sawada Nana, mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi, gripped the edge of the table until her hands began to shake.

"Tsuna…"

* * *

**A/N:** Evil I am, leaving you all with a kind of cliffhanger. XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted! You guys really made me smile. :D

Keep 'em coming!


	6. A Visit Back Home

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Chapter 6:** A Visit Back Home

* * *

The streets flashed quickly by while sitting in the fancy obviously expensive car owned by the Vongola. Sitting in such a car would actually be more enjoyable if not for the two men dressed in stiff suits guarding him there and back. They weren't taking any chances now in case he disappeared again.

_How paranoid…_ Tsuna thought, staring out of the window glumly. All he wanted now was to go to sleep for a couple of centuries, after the various trainings he did today: Basic hand-to-hand combat (Hibari), meditation (Ryohei), basic range weaponry (Gokudera), basic melee weaponry (Yamamoto) and basic illusion arts (Mukuro/ Chrome). And it was only just the first day.

His last Guardian, the Lightning Guardian, was apparently still schooling and unable to teach him anything. But still, the rest of his trainings wore him out drastically. He was about to fall asleep when the car slid smoothly to a stop.

"We're here." Gokudera announced, smoothly opening the door and sliding out in one fluid movement. He then held the door open politely for Tsuna, although the door would have stayed open even if he didn't.

Tsuna resisted the urge to run away and nodded his thanks to him and stepped out of the car. In front of him, the sight of the house he'd been living in since his return to Namimori greeted him. He suddenly had the mad urge to run into the house, slam the door in his two Guardians' faces and beg his mother to move away from Namimori immediately. But he didn't.

Instead, he sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. Five years ago, or even ten, he might have done that. But now, he decided it was time to face the responsibilities he left behind for nine years, as according to the Vongola. He was an adult now, after all.

"Tsu-kun?" a wonderfully familiar voice asked from behind him.

Tsuna turned and caught sight of his mother standing behind them, her arms laden down with bags of groceries. She smiled at him, her eyes shifting to the two men standing behind her, Gokudera and Yamamoto. A flicker of another unrecognizable emotion then flitted across her face momentarily before she composed herself. Tsuna didn't catch the sudden change in her attitude but the two Guardians shifted uncomfortably and subtly checked their hidden boxes.

"Are these two fine young men friends of yours?"

"Er. Yeah." Tsuna decided not to let her know of the situation he was in now and how the two 'fine young men' were related to him.

Sawada Nana smiled cheerfully at them. "Then why are you all just standing outside and not going into the house? I thought I brought you up to be a man of fine manners!"

She turned to the lock on the gate, fumbling with her free hand. Yamamoto, being the gentleman he was, stepped forward and offered to take some of the plastic bags hanging on her arms. She politely declined, stepping away from him. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he caught sight of something in a plastic bag she pulled away from his outstretched hand.

When she opened the gate and led them to the front door, Tsuna didn't notice Yamamoto's eyebrows furrow in worry as he dropped back to converse with Gokudera in soft tones. Instead, he yawned and trotted ahead of them to catch up with his mother.

--

"Tsuna, please get the tea! Your mother here needs to sort out the groceries!" Tsuna's mother yelled at him from the kitchen, the place where she had immediately entered once she stepped into the room.

Tsuna excused himself and headed towards the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Yamamoto pulled his fellow Guardian away from the kitchen with a frown. The silver haired man had a similar expression on his face as they entered what seemed to be a living room.

"Are you serious? She's his mother, a harmless individual!" Gokudera hissed, sliding the door close behind them. "You must have seen wrongly!"

"A harmless individual wouldn't have an assortment of items which could be made into weapons." The Rain Guardian retorted. "Gunpowder, gun cartridges, high powered batteries, a set of mechanic thingamajigs I only saw with Giannini…"

Gokudera folded his arms across his chest, trying to look unconvinced. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Prove what?" A new metallic female voice joined in their conversation from beside them. A teenage girl with oddly bright turquoise hair tied into a high ponytail stared at them with large silver eyes. The two men jumped away, instinctively pulling out their individual boxes containing their weapons, their rings already sparking with colored flames.

What shocked them was not her sudden appearance but the position she was in. The palms of her hands and her knees were stuck to the ceiling in a crawling position so that she was looking at them upside down. She seemed undaunted by the appearances of the boxes, merely looking at them with a blank expression. Only the slight tilt of her head showed her confusion or interest.

"Mother went to get food for me— us." She corrected herself, scuttling forward towards them quickly like an insect. "Since I am unable to go out myself."

"What the hell are you?" Gokudera shouted at her, a box positioned by his ring.

The girl cocked a head to one side and lifted a leg from the ceiling, followed by the other leg, floating down until both her feet hovering above the ground, while her hands were still stuck to the ceiling. Two bunches of silvery translucent wires pulled away from the ceiling, the other ends attached to her legs. Now seeing her face-to-face, they realized that she had a face that was eerily similar to that of a doll or robot, not a human.

She pulled a hand away from the ceiling and reached out towards them, the same silvery wires attached to the back of her palm. "I am Reia, you may consider me the 'Guardian' of the house."

The living room door slammed open followed by a sort of strangled gasp, breaking the trancelike state they were in. Gokudera caught Tsuna as he fell through the door with one hand, the other hand catching hold of the falling tray Tsuna had been holding. "It's ok, Tenth, we're going to get rid of her, it, whatever that thing is."

Tsuna looked far from reassured. "But what did the tea do to you?" he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the tray from Gokudera protectively.

"The tea?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto exclaimed in unison.

"If it's not the tea then who?" Tsuna looked surprised. Then he paled. "Not my mother?"

The situation was clearly going from bad to worse, Gokudera thought agitatedly, first the possibility that Tenth's mother was not the friendly housewife she seemed to be, then the appearance of a strange inhuman girl and now the Tenth's going insane?

Yamamoto calmly intervened before Gokudera could open his mouth to say whatever he was thinking, something that nobody would probably understand. "Oh, Gokudera's just talking about work. He didn't mean the tea or your mother."

While Tsuna looked relieved, Gokudera gave the Rain Guardian an incredulous look.

_What the hell?_ Gokudera frantically hand signaled to Yamamoto when Tsuna's back was to him.

_Keep your weapons._ Yamamoto signaled back, _the girl disappeared when Tsuna entered. You don't want him to get worried, do you?_

The Storm Guardian thought about it for a while before shoving his box back into his jacket and straightening it. _Yeah, but there's something not right about this house…_

Yamamoto's fingers flew as he signaled back. _We'll check it out back at base._

"What are you two doing?" Tsuna interrupted their silent conversation. The table before them was neatly laid, even if it was only a few cups of tea and a teapot.

"Communica—"

Gokudera was promptly interrupted as Yamamoto accidentally on purpose bumped into him, making him choke on his tea. "High speed Ja-ken-pon.**(1)** It's something Gokudera and me play often to past the time. He's determined not to let me win."

--

Reia had disappeared immediately woth appearance of Tsuna. When the door started opening, she leapt back up on the ceiling and sunk through it. Travelling through it at an impossibly high speed, she slowly went through the incidents that had just happened. She had enough infomation for the time being, and Mother was sure that she would be able to collect more soon. For now, it was time to report to her.

Below her, the ceiling faded away, allowing her to sink in once more until she was directly above a certain Sawada. The woman below her was calmly putting away vegetables, meat and fruit. Reia eyed the untouched bags on the table. They probably contained her food and she was hungry. The others were probably hungry as well.

"What's the status, Rei-chan?" Sawada Nana turned to two heavy bags and stashed them away into the space beneath the floorboards, not looking up at the girl dangling from the ceiling.

"You were right, the two males are of the Vongola." Reia replied mechanically. "They are the Storm and the Rain Guardian." She projected out an image of Gokudera and Yamamoto drawing their boxes out onto the wall in front of Nana.

Nana spared a look at the soundless image, her hands busy folding the used plastic bags neatly. The sparks of flame that appeared on their rings were clearly visible to her, flaring red and blue respectively. "Very good, Rei-chan. You make your mother proud. Could you now take the food back to your brothers and sisters?"

Reia nodded and several silvery strands detached themselves from the ceiling, reaching for the bag Nana held out.

--

By the time Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto returned back to the Vongola headquarters, night had long fallen. The two Guardians excused themselves to Tsuna, saying that they had something to do and left him to bring his bags up to his room.

Tsuna dragged his bags to the elevator, his eyes barely opened. All he wanted now was to get back to his room and go to sleep. The unpacking of his belongings could be done tomorrow.

When the elevator doors opened, Lal Mirch stood in front of him, her body coated with a layer of soot and another dangerous looking cannon-like object in her arms. He gulped, his eyes snapping open to their original size. She scowled at him.

"Oh stop looking so scared, Sawada. I'm not going to eat you or anything." She snapped at him. Somehow when she said that, Tsuna had the sudden image of her chomping off his head with razor sharp teeth. It was a rather believable scenario, he realized. "Be ready by 6am tomorrow, Sawada. Your first training with Ryohei begins at 6.30am."

With that, she stomped into the elevator and kicked him out, bags and all. The door snapped close just inches away from his face. Tsuna scrambled backwards, falling over and landing on his back.

Looking up at the lights above him, Tsuna felt a sense of impending doom approaching him. Although he had seen his mother and his house less than an hour ago, he was already beginning to miss it.

* * *

_What's going to happen in the next chapter? What exactly is Reia? Who is, or was, Sawada Nana?_

_Will Tsuna survive his next day with the rest of the Guardians?!_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter!! XD_

Ok that was random, but I felt like doing it. Now onto the usual stuff.

* * *

**(1)** Rock, paper, scissors. (game)

**A/N:** The promised 182769 fic is up. Go read it!


End file.
